Goron Link
Goron Link is a fanmade playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / for Nintendo 3DS. He appears as one of three playable variants to Young Link who is based around the legendary Hero of Time and protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Goron Link was one of the many masks Link was able to put on and transform into Goron Link. As such, he gains a lot of physical strength but also the (in)famous ability of the Goron species to roll into a ball and speed towards his enemies. Goron Link was one of Link's four transformations helping the Hero of Time on his journey to stop the villainous Skull Kid from crashing the moon into Termina within three days. When inhaled by Kirby, latter gains Goron Link's rocky skin and a green cap as well as the ability to use Goron Link's Neutral Special. Attributes Moveset *'Neutral Attack -' Does a two punches and then an uppercut, sending his opponent flying upwards, 5%, 5%, 9% (total: 19%), low knockback *'Forward Tilt - '''Does a single slap with his right hand, 11% *'Up Tilt - Does an uppercut while spinning around himself once (similar to Mario's), 8% *'Down Tilt -' *'Dash Attack - '''Dashes forwards and rams his left shoulder into his opponent, 7% *'Up Smash - 'Charges, jumps up, rolls in while doing so and spins multiple times, 8%-20% *'Forward Smash - 'Charges and punches sidewards, then he didn't hit anything he steps forwards while trying to regain his balance creating one of the longest and unbreakable endlng lags, 18% *'Down Smash -''' Charges and hits the ground with both fists creating a knockover shockwave or medium knockback when hit with the fists, 16% *'Neutral Aerial - '''Punches once to his downside and then ends up falling in saltos, 5% *'Forward Aerial - 'Kicks sidewards, 9%, low knockback *'Back Aerial - ' *'Up Aerial - 'Falls downwards like a meteor and when landed jumps upwards using characters or the stage itself as a trampoline, 17% *'Down Aerial - 'Rolls in and spins around himself without moving forwards projecting projectiles and attacks at the users, medium knockback *'Grab Aerial - 'Tries to grab his opponent and when failed, almost loses his balance and is vulnerable for a deadly long time, one of the shortest Grab Aerials in the whole game *'Pummel - 'Hits with his fists, one of the fastest pummels in the whole game, 4% per hit, making it pretty much effective *'Forward Throw - 'Rolls in, rolls once, jumps up and throws his opponent away from him, 14% *'Back Throw - 'Jumps up, throws his opponent below him, rolls in in the air and rolls on his opponent before latter is knocked back, 2% per half a second *'Up Throw - 'Throws his opponent upwards and then uppercuts him or her skywards, 12% *'Down Throw - 'Throws his opponent to the ground and then fastens the fall by Goron Pound him or her, 15% *'Floor Back - 'Kicks his opponent into the air, 10% *'Floor Front - 'Rolls in and spins forwards a few steps, knockovers whoever is in his way, 10% *'Edge (> 100%) - 'Lifts himself back onto the stage, doing a salto in the air while doing so and kicks his opponent back, knockback, 12% *'Edge (100%+) -''' Lifts himself back onto the stage and does a weak Goron Pound, blasting off his opponents who tried to edge-guard him, 15% *'''Neutral Special Move - Goron Pound - rolls in and spins around himself rushing into his opponents, high knockback if charged, 14% *''Side Special Move '''- ''Goron Slam''' - grabs his opponent, jumps up, does a salto with him or her (like Bowser) and then crashes to the ground crushing his opponent beneath him, 20% *'Up Special Move - Goron Bomb' - throws a rock in the similar way a Yoshi his eggs only that Goron Link's rocks deal much more damage, 8% *'Down Special Move - 'Goron Shield - Ducks and makes his shell protect him. Attacking Goron Link while he uses Goron Shield will deal damage to the attacker. *''Final Smash - ''Eruption of Death Mountain - Goron Link dances an old dance summoning Death Mountain to appear in the background. It'll erupt after 30 seconds and shoots burning rocks onto the stage that crack when hitting the ground. Taunts *Up: *Down: *Side: Idle Poses *Looks around and occassionly beats his fists with a grim. Cheer *Goron (heavy male voice) Link (sweet female voice) Goron Link! (both voices) Intro *Rolls onto the stage, stands up and glares at his opponents with a victory-certain grim Event Matches *Match of the Masks; Defeat Deku Link, Goron Link and Zora Link as Young Link. Costumes *Red: His cap gets red and gains an orange color *Blue: His cap gets blue and gains a dark brown color *Black: His cap gets black and his skin gains a light gray color *Yellow: His cap gets yellow and his skin gains a dark yellow color *White: His cap gets white and his skin gains a light blue color Trivia *When transforming characters once weren't revealed to not exist in SSB4 anymore, Goron Link would have been one and the same character as Deku and Zora Link sharing a final smash. This final smash, Fierce Deity Link, is Deku Link's now. Category:Golden8King Category:Characters Category:Legend of Zelda series Category:Male Category:Heroes